Duo's Babysitting Job
by Kawa Barton
Summary: this is rated PG cause of the language ^_^;; but I am sure Duo doesnt want to baby sit this little tike anymore!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Mah friend Skippi's story "Babysitting Tk"   
Arigato Ikasu-chan!!!  
  
  
"Oh man I am so bored…." Duo sighed as he flipped the channels on the TV. An empty bag of chips, five candy bar wrappers and three empty cans of Surge littered the brown couch he lounged on. "There is nothing on..wait….nope never mind its Super Friends." Duo sighed and continued flipping channels until he heard a knock on his front door. Duo stood and sighed with annoyance. "Who could it be can't hey see I'm busy being bored here?" he stood and stretched.  
The visitor kept on knocking pounding harder and harder.  
"Hold on I am coming!!" Duo yelled as he stepped over piles of trash and laundry. When he reached the door he peeked through the eye hole to see Relena and Heero. He smiled and opened the door.  
"Hey you two!" he said.  
Relena smiled trying to hide her impatience. "Hello Duo, we have a favor to ask of you."  
Duo shrugged. "Yea sure."  
Heero moved the side a bit and a little boy appeared holding Heero's right hand. The little boy wore a green polo shirt and khaki pants, his hair wavey and a light brownish color.   
"Hewwo.." the little boy said.  
Duo looked at Relena and Heero. "You guys had a kid??!!"  
Heero and Relena looked at Duo.   
"Yes we did…" Heero said and he took out his hidden gun and pointed it at Duo. "Got a problem with that?"  
Duo shook his head. "Heh eh heh no not at all Heero…."  
Relena gave Heero a look and Heero reluctantly put his gun away. Then she turned her gaze to Duo.  
"Duo please watch Heero Jr. for us." she said.  
Duo looked at the little kid holding on tight to his father's hand.  
"Yea sure how hard can it be?"   
Relena smiled. "Oh thank you Duo!!"   
Duo smiled. "Its no problem"  
Heero picked up his son and gave him a quick hug before passing him to Duo.  
Duo took the little miniature Heero in his arms.   
"Bye, Bye Mommy and Daddy" the little boy said waving.   
Relena smiled and gave Heero Jr. a kiss on the top of his head. "Bye, Bye Mommy and Daddy will be back soon okay?"  
"Okie Day!" Heero Jr. said happily.  
"Bye Duo." Heero mumbled. "Thanks"  
Duo smiled. "What are friends for Heero?"  
Heero smiled for a brief moment and then took Relena's arm and led her to the car.  
Duo shut the front door and set Heero Jr. down.  
"All right little tike what do you want to do?"  
The little kid smiled evily. "Pway Cops and robbers!!"  
Duo smiled. "Alright..who am I?"  
Heero Jr. pulled a "play gun" out from his pocket. "You be robber!!"  
"Alright I am the robber." Duo said and he ran off and came back in a few seconds with a bandana wrapped over his mouth and a bag in his left hand.  
"Hah hah haaaa!! I just stole all the money in the bank and no one can stop me!" He yelled.  
Heero Jr. pointed the gun at Duo. "I will stop you bad robber man!!"  
Duo stopped for a moment and thought. "Did I just hear that gun "click" ?"   
Heero Jr. tugged on Duo's pants. "You gotta run away now!!"   
Duo laughed and ran away from Heero Jr. yelling. "Ahhh it's the cops save me!!!!"  
Heero Jr. laughed and pulled the trigger on his gun sending a BB bullet into Duo's butt.  
Duo screamed in pain and surprise.   
"Ahhhhhh my ass!!" he yelled.  
Heero Jr. laughed. "Hee hee I shot bad man in da ass!!"  
Duo turned and ran after the little murderer.   
"Come back here you booger!! Give me that gun!!"  
Heero Jr. giggled and ran up Duo's stairs.   
Duo ran up after him holding his butt in pain. "Man I am gonna kill that kid…" he muttered under his breath. "Figures that Heero would give him a BB gun even though he's only five years old!!"  
Duo stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around. He peeked into one room that had circus posters pinned to the forest green walls.  
"There are lots of places to hide in Trowa's room….." he whispered to himself.   
He snuck in peeking under the bed and in the closet.  
"It makes me sick how clean Trowa keeps his room." Duo muttered. He turned hearing a thump down the hall.   
"Oh great he's in Wufei's room!!" Duo ran down the hall forgetting his butt injury.   
Duo stopped at Wufei's door and screamed in horror. The meditation candles that had been sitting on Wufei's dressers had been knocked over and had set fire to the curtains and carpet. Duo grabbed a fire extinguisher Trowa had installed next to Wufei's room just incase this happened and doused the flames. Duo sighed with relief seeing that not much damage was done. Then he heard an evil snicker down the hall.   
"Argh I will get you evil offspring of Heero!!" Duo ran down the hall and into his own room seeing the culprit shooting holes into Duo's water bed.   
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Duo screamed. He ran in and grabbed Heero Jr. The kid bit down hard on his hand. Duo screamed in pain and dropped the insane child. Heero Jr. giggled evily and ran out of the room just as the water bed burst. Duo flew out of the room and hit the wall outside drenched. His anger boiled inside and the water on his head sizzled and evaporated.   
He stood up and went in his room once more and grabbed his hidden handgun. He pulled out a box of bullets and loaded it.   
"That's it that kid is dying!!" he whispered to himself and grinned evilly to himself.  
He tiptoed into the hallway and turned a corner and found himself starring up a BB gun barrel.  
"Don't move Mista Duo." the little twerp said.  
Duo grinned and pointed the handgun to the kid's chest. "Kid this thing is loaded with real bullets….so I suggest you move that gun away from my head."  
The kid's eyes opened in fright and he ran away crying.   
Duo laughed and ran after him shooting at him. "Damn the kid is to fast."   
Heero Jr. stopped cornered by Duo. Duo laughed evily and pointed the gun to the kids head.  
"Heh..now who is having all the fun??" he said.  
Then there was a knock on the door and Duo peeped out the peek hole.  
"Thank God they're back!" Duo yelled.  
Duo opened the door and smiled water still dripping from his clothes and hair.  
"Hello you two back so soon?" he said cheerfully.  
Relena and Heero stared at him. Relena's eyes wandered down to Duo's right hand.   
"Duo why are you holding a gun?"  
Duo looked at the gun and held it up. "Oh this? Heero Jr. and I were playing Cops and Robbers."  
Relena smiled. "How sweet. Come along Heero Jr."  
Heero Jr. inched past Duo a frightened look on his face and jumped into Relena's arms.  
Heero took out thirty dollars and handed it to Duo.  
"Thanks a lot buddy." he said.  
"Oh no problem Heero. He was an angel."   
"Go on and get in the car Relena I will be right there." Heero said.  
Relena smiled and went to the car.  
Heero turned to Duo. "I know what you've been through." he said and he handed him twenty more dollars. And then he walked off toward the car.   
Duo smiled and closed his door twirling his handgun. "Well fifty bucks will pay for a new water bed….."   
Hours later Duo and Trowa sat on the couch eating popcorn watching Slayers when they heard Wufei yell.  
"MY ROOM IT HAS DISHONORED ME!!!"  
Trowa and Duo sighed and turned the TV up attempting to block out Wufei yelling all the things that were like women in his room.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

** It had been a week since Duo had babysat Heero's and Relena's "little angel" and Duo lay on the same couch again flipping through channels when the phone rang. Duo brushed all the junk off of the phone and picked it up.  
"Duo here who do ya want?" he asked munching on some candy.  
"Duo can you please watch Heero Jr. again?" Relena asked from the other side of the line.  
Duo looked back at his bandaged behind.   
"Nope sorry."  
"OH Duo please?" Relena pleaded.  
"Look Relena do you know how long it took Wufei to call everything in his room a something something like a woman and then say it dishonored him?? Trowa and I don't really want to go through that again thanks anyway."   
"You said he was an angle!" Relena said.  
"Let me tell you a secret bout your kid Mrs. Yuy. HE'S THE DEVIL IS DISGUISE!!!"   
"DUO!! How could you say that about Heero Jr.?"  
Trowa came from the upstairs holding a couple boxes and yelled to the phone as he headed out the door. "I agree with Duo!"  
Wufei yelled from his "dishonored" room. "Your child has dishonored it's self!!"   
Duo sighed. "See?"  
"Aww come on with you three guys there how bad can it be?"  
"How much?"  
"50 bucks each."  
"I am thinking 100 bucks Relena."  
"Alright fine."  
"Okay bring the "angel" over."  
"OH THANKS DUO!!"   
"Yea yea…"  
Duo hung up the phone and sighed. "Why do I get my selves into these things?"  
Trowa came back from outside followed by Kawa and Hanami.  
"Maybe we could take him someplace." Trowa suggested.  
"Take who?" Hanami asked.  
"Heero Jr." Duo said as he stood up painfully.  
Hanami ran to Duo's side and let him lean on her shoulder.  
"Well I only have a few more things to put into Kawa's truck." Trowa said. "We can unpack it later."  
Kawa snapped her fingers. "Why not the Zoo? All kids love the Zoo!!"  
Hanami nodded. "Yea!!"  
Duo looked at them all like they were insane.   
"Why don't you rest Duo? I mean you cant walk around all day with your ahem injury." Hanami said.   
Duo was happy that she said that but acted like he really wanted to help instead.  
"No that's ok you guys I can do it…"  
"No you need to rest." Kawa said helping Hanami take him up the stairs.  
Trowa chuckled at Duo's bandaged butt and went into the kitchen to get his handgun for the trip….just in case.   
When Kawa and Hanami had made Duo comfortable on his new waterbed they went downstairs just in time to answer the doorbell.  
Hanami opened the door to see Relena and Heero.  
"Oh hello you two!" Hanami said.   
"Hello Hanami…I didn't know you were here…" Relena said.  
Kawa waved from behind Hanami. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Yuy!!"  
Relena looked at Kawa and Hanami. "Are you guys going to help watch Heero Jr.?"  
Kawa and Hanami nodded. "Women are the best when it comes to babysitting!!!"  
Wufei ran down the stairs. "Women can't do anything!!"   
"Is that a challenge Wufei?" Kawa said.   
Wufei glared at Hanami and Kawa. "Yes!!"   
"You're on!!" Hanami said.   
The two shook hands. Hanami squeezed hard and Wufei pulled his hand back and yelled in pain.   
Kawa took Heero Jr. from Heero's arms. "We'll take good care of him Relena don't worry!"  
Relena looked at Wufei worriedly. "Alright we will be back around one or two this afternoon." she said.  
Kawa nodded and shut the door. "Alright little Heero do you like the Zoo?"  
Heero Jr. looked at Kawa and smiled. "Yes I like Zoo!"  
Kawa smiled and set the little boy on the ground. Hanami searched him.  
"No BB gun or weapon of any sort." Hanami reported.  
Trowa came from the kitchen. "Lets go." he said.  
Hanami turned to Wufei. "Alright Wufei here's the deal we'll stay here and you and Trowa take him to the Zoo. If you can keep track of him and make him happy the whole 2 hours that you're there then you win."  
Wufei nodded. "Alright!"   
Trowa looked at the two girls. "You aren't coming with us??!!"   
The girls shook their heads. "Nope, Wufei said he could watch Heero Jr. better than us. So this is his chance to prove it!"   
Heero Jr. frowned. "Don't wanna go with Mista Woofy!"   
Wufei glared at the miniature Heero. "Its WUFEI!!"  
Heero Jr.'s eyes filled with tears and started to cry.   
Hanami picked up the little kid and cradled him in her arms. "There, there little one don't cry…"  
Kawa smiled and turned to Wufei. "Strike one."   
Wufei fumed. "Trowa get that blasted kid and lets go!!"  
Trowa walked up to Hanami and carefully took the little Heero.  
Heero Jr. smiled up at Trowa. "I like Mista Towa he nice!!"   
Kawa smiled. "Trowa is so good with kids."   
Hanami nudged Kawa playfully. "So why don't you two have some?"  
Kawa and Trowa blushed. "Well….we..uh…ahem."   
Hanami giggled.  
Trowa gave Kawa a quick kiss goodbye and joined Wufei in the car.   
Hanami and Kawa watched the three boys drive away.  
"I give him about five minutes." Kawa said.  
Hanami nodded. "Maybe ten."  
  
"Dwive faster Mista Woofy!!" Heero Jr. yelled from the backseat of the broken down car the three boys rode in.   
"It's Wufei you ignorant boy!" Wufei yelled from the drivers seat.  
Heero Jr.'s eyes welled up with tears. "Mista Woofy no like Heewo!!"  
Trowa patted the little boy's head. "Don't cry little one Mister. Woofy still likes you….he's just a little stressed that's all."   
Wufei glared back at Trowa and Heero Jr. "Stressed?? STRESSED!!!?? I'm NOT STRESSED I AM PERFECTLY CALM!" Wufei yelled crazily.  
Trowa shielded Heero Jr. and yelled, "Watch out for that tree!!" ((George, George, George of the Jungle….ok nevermind)) Wufei turned to the front and turned the wheel as quick as he could but it was too late the car slammed into the tree.   
The next thing Trowa saw was a hand waving in front of his face.  
"Mister are you alright?" came a voice that seemed so far away.  
Trowa sat up and held his head. In front of him the gray hunk of a junk car sat in flames smoke rising from the top.   
Wufei and Heero Jr. lay to either side of him. Wufei's head was bandaged and Heero Jr. was totally fine.  
Wufei groaned and sat up holding his head, "Blasted contraption." he muttered.   
A medic knelt down in front of the two young men. "Are you boys alright?" she asked.  
Trowa nodded. "The kid and I are fine. I think my friend here is ok too."  
Wufei nodded. "I just need some asprin…."  
The medic smiled and left the two young men. They were then questioned by a sheriff who wanted to know why Trowa had a gun in his pocket, and then given some medicine to relieve pain. Trowa stood holding Heero Jr.'s hand.   
"We go to zoo now?" the little boy asked.   
Wufei glared at the little boy. "No we don't go to the zoo now!! We are going to go home!"   
"Don't forget about your bet Wufei." Trowa said.   
Wufei sighed, "That's right…I cannot let those women win!" Wufei swooped up the kid in his arms and put him up on his shoulders and pointed off into the direction of the zoo.   
"Off to the zoo!!" he yelled.   
Heero Jr. smiled and yelled happily.   
Trowa smiled and caught Wufei smiling as well.   
  
"Man do you think they are at the Zoo yet?" Kawa asked yawning.  
Hanami flipped through the channels on the TV. "Who knows."  
Hanami yawned and turned the TV off. "Lets go check on them."  
Kawa stood and stretched. "Alright lets go!"   
  
The two gundam pilots with their friend's kid entered the zoo. Each of them holding one of Heero Jr.'s hand.   
"I wanna go see Tiger!!" Heero said happily.  
"Alright lets go see the tigers." Trowa said. "Wufei watch him while I go look at this directory up ahead."   
Wufei nodded and glared at the little boy.   
Trowa carefully let go of Heero Jr.'s hand to make sure he wasn't going to run off, then he walked over to the directory and examined the trails.   
"Mista Woofy?" Heero Jr. asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I have some cotton candy??"   
Wufei pulled out his wallet and examined the amount of money he had left twenty dollars. He sighed.  
"Yes you may."  
Heero Jr. jumped up and down with glee.   
"Trowa we are going to get some Cotton Candy ok?!" Wufei yelled.  
"Alright Wufei! Be there in a second!" Trowa yelled back.  
Wufei guided the excited boy to a stand and bought the cotton candy and handed it to Heero.   
Heero bit into it happily getting the sticky substance all over his face.   
Trowa joined them a few seconds later and ordered a coke.  
The trio walked off from the stand to the Tiger cage.   
On their way Heero Jr. spotted a cage full of monkeys. He ran over to it and jumped up and down making monkey sounds. Trowa and Wufei laughed a bit watching the miniature Heero acting so foolish. Then Heero started to climb the fence.   
"Oh crud!!" Trowa yelled. He jumped as high as he could and grabbed on to the fencing chasing after Heero Jr.   
The people down below screamed and called for the zoo authorities. Trowa finally caught up with the monkey boy Heero and started to climb back down. The sticky cotton candy on Heero's face attracted the flies and bees inside the monkey exhibit and Trowa was stung multiple times before planting his feet on the concrete sidewalk on the ground. Heero just laughed at the red bumps which dotted Trowa's face and arms. Trowa again was questioned by a medic and was taken to their medical facility. Trowa told Wufei to go ahead and continue the trip through the zoo and that he would be fine.   
Wufei reluctantly took Heero Jr. the rest of the way to the Tiger cage holding on to Heero Jr.'s hand as tight as he dared.   
"Wow Mista Woofy look at the tigers!!" Heero yelled looking over the exhibit wall.   
"Mista Woofy" nodded yawning.   
The remainder of the day Wufei and Heero Jr. roamed around the zoo looking at the different types of animals.   
  
"Oh Trowa are you sure you're ok?" Kawa asked when she arrived at the zoo seeing Trowa.  
"Yes Kawa I am fine! I am not allergic!"   
Kawa sighed with relief. "Good."   
"Where did Wufei get to?" Hanami asked.  
Kawa pointed. "There they are!"   
Wufei had Heero Jr. sitting on his shoulders. The two were laughing and giggling as they approached the group.  
"Well how did you do?" Kawa asked.  
"I say he did pretty well!" Hanami said.  
Heero Jr. laughed as Wufei set him down. "Thank you Mr. Wufei"  
He said.  
Wufei looked at the little kid and smiled. "You're welcome. You can still call me Mister Woofy if you want…."   
Heero Jr. clapped. "Okie day Mista Woofy!!"  
The group laughed and then headed home to return Heero Jr. to his parents.   
  
Later that night the gundam pilots and their gals sat around the kitchen table playing a game of Rummy. (Duo of course was standing cause of his injury)   
"So did you have fun today Wufei?" Duo asked smirking.  
"Yes I did Duo, I am babysitting Heero Jr. again next weekend!"  
Duo stared at him in disbelief. "AGAIN??!!"   
Wufei nodded.   
Sally kissed Wufei on the cheek and said. "That's my Woofy!!"   
Kawa, Hanami and the ointment covered Trowa laughed.   
Duo, Quatre and Neko blinked.  
"What's so funny??" Neko asked.   
Kawa sighed. "It's a long story!" she said.  
Then the others cracked up again.   
**


End file.
